


I'll Spend The Years Counting All The Ways I Love You

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Tiny Reverse Bang 2020 [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anniversary, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Happy Tony Stark, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Married Couple, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Triple Drabble, grumpy steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony wakes up warm and comfortable. He has never been happier.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tiny Reverse Bang 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836148
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101
Collections: 2020 Cap/Iron Man Tiny Reverse Bang





	I'll Spend The Years Counting All The Ways I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sweet Life...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286008) by [imaginestevetony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginestevetony/pseuds/imaginestevetony). 



> **Code Name:** Commander ~ (Round 5)

Tony wakes warm and comfortable, and very happy. With a yawn he stretches out across the bed, waking up his sleepy muscles. He casts a glance over to the clock and gives it a smile when he sees the date.

It was 30 years to the day.

His eyes well up with tears at the thought. When he was younger he never thought he would ever find this happiness. This joy and contentment he feels sharing his life with Steve. And what a beautiful life it was.

Tony rolls over and wraps his arms around his husband. Peppering the man’s shoulders with little kisses until the man woke.

Steve gives a grumpy mumble and rolls over into his arms, burring his head into Tony’s chest. It was rare that he woke before Steve, but he love it when he did. Steve was always adorably grumpy in the mornings.

“Morning, Sunshine” He whispers into Steve soft, blond hair. “Want breakfast?”

Steve mumbles something into Tony’s chest, his voice low and croaky with sleep.

“What was that, love?” he asks, lips twisting up into a smile. His heart overflowing with love for the man in his arms.

With a groan, Steve stretches out against his side. Tony can feel Steve’s powerful muscles vibrating under his fingers. “Only if you’re breakfast” the man mumbles, not bothering to open his eyes.

Tony erupts into laughter, earning another grumble from Steve as the man tries to bury back into Tony’s arms. “That could be arranged” he says.

He runs his fingers through the man’s hair and presses a soft kiss to his head.

Steve lips curl up into a smile. “I love you” he mumbles into Tony’s chest. The man’s strong arms wrap tightly around his waist.

“I love you too” he says. “Happy anniversary”

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't finished the fic I was writing for this art (and I do plan to finish it), so I had made this quickly so I had something written for it. 
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
